


Black Sun Over Paradise

by WolfCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff., Trying to make the sad kitty smile, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCross/pseuds/WolfCross
Summary: With the Menagerie Sakura Festival on the way, Blake is starting to feel the pressure of the loneliness she put on herself. She plans to spend the night in solitude, but Sun has other plans, and that involves a little bit of wackiness on his part. All just to see that smile on her face.





	Black Sun Over Paradise

Blake would often get asked why she fell for Sun? That was always a difficult question to answer. Not because she lost that feeling, not at all. If anything, over the months, that passion and love she felt for him and vice versa was something that nothing could break, but because she could never find an answer. Charming good looks? Charisma? Mischievous, daring and funny? The energetic monkey faunas had garnered quite a few things to like. But what drove her to him? Blake leaned on the balcony railing of her family home, watching nature at is finest, pondering why.

The lake down below was supposed to be quiet, something that she appreciated. The constant swearing, sound of a fish line casting, and repeated splashing? Not on the top of her list of favorites. When Sun told her that he took up fishing, or at least tried to learn how, she was shocked. A hyper, rebellious, impatient and free-spirited man like Sun is interested in fishing? That seemed like something her father would be doing. Sun trying to appeal to him wasn’t out of the realm of plausibility, but she thought he would’ve given up long ago. His interests often shifted on the fly, almost on an hourly basis, but he’s been out there since dawn.

“Dammit! Lost it again! Stop stealing from me, water! I just want your fishy friends!” Sun screamed in rage, slamming his fishing pole into the dirt. A loud snap echoed throughout the courtyard. Blake almost laughed when Sun screamed again in utter fury. That would be his fourth pole? No, fifth. Sixth? She lost track. “Let me win, water! I command you!”

Blake vaulted off the balcony, landing near Sun. He barely heard a thing. “Sun, the sea can’t talk.” Blake said, stifling her laughter.

“Yes it can, Blake, and its mocking me!” Sun roared, tossing the remnants of his broken fish-pole into the ocean. He started stomping in it soon after, spraying water everywhere. “Damn! Stupid! Water! Stop stealing my stuff!”

Blake raised a brow. “You’re stuff? I don’t think you’re a Belladonna, Sun. Unless my mother has some serious explaining to do.” She said, pointing to her family crest on one of the many broken poles. Upon closer inspection, one of the rods broken into splinters was actually familiar. Her eyes widened. “Sun, you know that was one of my fathers specialized rods, right?”

Sun’s sun-kissed tan didn’t look very tan anymore. “You’re joking, right?” She shook her head. “Well, hopefully he won’t notice that their gone. I hope he doesn’t know that their gone. If he does, I’m probably gonna be six foot under.” Muttering incoherently, he picked up the broken remains of the poles, with the extras bits wrapped by his tail. “Maybe some glue and spit’ll work. Maybe.” He ran back to the manor, carrying his load with him. 

Blake sighed. Reckless, fun-loving, energetic, clumsy, honest, uncouth, loyal, so much that made Sun the way he is. There was no replacing that mess of a monkey. The trouble was deciding what made her fall for the troublemaker. What started the ball rolling in off? The word was on the tip of her tongue, but it refused to come out. That was certainly going to be a bother for the rest of the day. Standing around wouldn’t do much good. There was nothing really to do today, considering the festival was on its way, so better to waste the day away, and be a little lazy, something she couldn’t afford for what felt like a lifetime now.

Valentines day had quite a different means of celebration than other places. Usually, in cities like Vale, there would be red hearts and pink lights covering the city as far as the eye could see, with couples circling like vultures. In Menagerie, the celebration started only when the Sakura flowers were in full bloom. A festival would start with the falling of the petals, giving off a certain soothing fragrance that couples would relax and relish in their love in. Vendors selling trinkets and the most exotic of treats would line the city as far as  
the eye could see. Legends surrounded that the festival that her elders told her over the years, but none really stuck to memory.

That week was always one that Blake tended to avoid. There was no point. There was no man she wanted to bring to such an event. The only one she ever considered bringing was Adam, but he was either too busy, too stressed, or just not interested. Then again, that may have been a blessing in disguise. Maybe she could drag Sun along, but, ever the active one, he probably wouldn’t be interested in something as boring as a peaceful festival. At least today, she could get errands done and maybe some reading in peace. 

Sunset was fast approaching. Leaving her coat behind, she wandered into town, watching the town slowly set up. Vendors were already at their stations, setting up things nicely. Some people smiled and waved, which she reciprocated. The fragrance of the sakura petals was just barely present. It was close to blooming, possibly tonight. She sighed sorrowfully, staring at one of the trees. 

Alone again. How else could she keep everyone she loved safe. With the amount of people out for her head, the only way she could keep them all safe. What else was there to do? Fighting alone minimized any risk of anyone she cared about getting hurt, and to do that, she had to keep on running. There was no going back now. They wouldn’t want someone like her back anyway. She bit her lip at that thought. She hurt them. She hurt them in a way that couldn’t possibly be healed. Maybe when this was all over, they could forgive her? Only time will tell. But for now, she was much better off on her own. 

Borf! 

Blake jumped high enough to bump the sun. A back alley dog bounded past her, making her squeal in fear. It ran into another alleyway, out of sight, leaving Blake wide-eyed and  
heart a-pounding. Dogs. Why did it have to be dogs? Zwei was bad enough, and that was little corgi. Gods help her if any huskies or rottweilers were around. She took a deep breath, calming her heart down. No more dogs. All safe and clear. 

An explosion echoed from a ways away. Blake spun around, on guard, but her eyes widened again at what she saw. Fireworks streaming through the skie, bursting out in an array of bright red and pink colors. Someone was flying across the air, leaving a smoke trail, screaming at the top of his lungs. He crashed in a smoking heap, somehow soaked to the bone, eyes rolling in confusion. Blake sighed. What blonde buffoon would get launched halfway across Menagerie in the loudest and most colorful way possible? Why, Sun Wukong of course, her beloved idiot that she could never include in her troubles, but somehow just kept coming back.

“Okay… yeah. Yeah, that didn’t work out.” Sun rasped, shaking the soot out of his hair. “That didn’t work out at all.”

“What are you doing, Sun?” Blake drawled, as if boredly scolding a child. 

Sun shot to his feet, holding a basket tightly. “B-Blake! Uh, hey!” He stood up straight and brushed the dirt off his shirt. “What an unbelievable coincidence! I mean, what’re the odds that you would be here, right? Don’t mind me, I was just trying to… find a new method of getting around at fast and…” He trailed off, sniffing the air. “Is something burning?” 

Blake sighed into her hand. “You’re tail, Sun.” 

One double take on the small pilot light on the tip of his tail and the monkey did the first thing that came to mind. Scream and run around in circles. Blake stifled a laugh. This boy always went above and beyond expectations. In one swift move, Blake removed Sun’s shirt as he was running, and flapped it down on the tail tip, putting the little flame out.  
“Hoo boy. Thanks.” Sun panted. 

Blake looked him up and down. “Do I even need to ask what you were up to?”

Sun looked a little nervous, rubbing the back of his head. That was the look of a child who was expecting to be scolded. That spelled trouble to Blake. “Well, uh, I tried fishing and it really didn’t work out. So, I kinda dove in to grab the fishes myself. I managed to grab a few, but some old guys got all pissy and started shooting at me! Then-”

“Save it, I don’t want to know anymore.” Blake moaned, rubbing her temples. “Just… are you okay?”

“Perfectly peachy, thanks.” Sun assured with a thumbs up. “I was actually… trying to find tuna.” 

Blake cocked a brow. Since when did he like fish? “Why go through so much effort for something you aren’t even eating?” She demanded. 

“Well, who said I was gonna be eating the fish?” Sun smirked. For the third time that today, Blake was taken aback. “I just happen to know a certain grumpy beauty who happens to love fish to death. Maybe she’d love to have it for dinner? I can cook pretty well.” 

“No, don’t cook it.” Blake fired in quickly. “Tuna is just fine as it is.” With a wicked grin, Sun picked up his tiny basket, and unveiled the greatest present he could’ve given her all day. The sight of the limping, flopping tuna was absolutely mouthwatering. To think that reckless monkey would go through so much trouble just for her sake. Her face grew warmer. That idiot. Curse him for making her feel this way. The least she could do was indulge him. “Sun, you do know that there's a festival going on, right?” Sun nodded. Blake avoided his gaze, a blush staining her cheeks. “Good. Meet me here at eight, once you’ve cleaned yourself up. Don’t be late.”  
***  
To think it had come to this. Doing something that Blake had once deemed undoable. Taking a boy out to the Sakura festival, arguably the most romantic night in Menagerie tradition. The celebration that her father proposed to her mother in. The very thought of it made a blush creep up her face. It took much longer to get ready than normal, especially since wearing a black kimono wasn’t typical attire. The damnable thing was so hard to move in. Still, tradition was tradition, and looking out of place wasn’t Blake’s style.  
When Blake stumbled her way to the main square, where she was supposed to meet Sun. To her surprise, he was there, in his black dress shirt, trying his damndest to tie that mess of a tie. Blake smiled. Some things never change.

“More trouble?” She asked casually, taking the hems of the tie.

“I can’t help it!” Sun whined. “This things like a noose! Why would any sane man wear this damn thing every day?

“It’s called ‘formal’, Sun. Celebrations and festivals often have these things.” Blake clarified, finishing with his tie. “At least you’re here.”

“Like I would miss it!” Sun beamed. “Besides, it’s nice out, and I really wanted to see a smile on your grumpy face.”  
Blake scoffed. “Please. You’ve seen me smile before.”

“Yeah, but I wanna see more of it. When you get past the shell, and the moping, you’re absolutely amazing!” Sun happily said. “Plus, you’re weird dress thing looks so beautiful! It looks great on you!”

“C-could you just hurry up?” Blake stammered, taking him by the hand. 

Blake racked her brain trying to find the right words about her little outing with Sun. Yes, outing. Just an outing. To call it a date would be absurd, right? Anyway, the festival was quite a spectacle to see. Couples lined up by the dozens to check out certain attractions. Vendors haggled their wares, some interesting, some not, mostly exotic sweets, soaps, oriental wares and so on. Sun looked at the candy like a drooling child so much that Blake had to drag him away by the tail before he ate the entire place out. 

Down the middle of the main street, colorful and massive floats moved down the path. Floats ranging from giant fruits to faunus’ beloved through time, to even a massive fire breathing dragon that even Yang would say was too much. People laughed, cheered and kissed amidst the rain of cherry blossom petals. The smell they gave off was heavenly. People celebrated like there was a care in the world, like suddenly all their problems didn’t matter. Their happiness was infectious. Blake hadn’t smiled this much since everything had fallen apart around her. 

Without realizing it until later, Blake had been latched on to Sun’s arm the entire time. It just felt great to have him there, the reckless, loveable, reliable monkey. She kept trying to tell him how dangerous her way of life is. How much it would benefit him just to leave and never come back. And yet, he was still here. Was it just being stubborn, or was it something else? She had to know. Now would be the good time. While the festival was fun, the noise was getting to her. She wasn’t much for sticking around these events for very long. She dragged Sun off towards a tree, who was just trying to keep all the bananas he snagged under one arm. 

Under the safety of a tree, Blake leaned against the tree, watching Sun munch happily. With a sigh, she started. “Sun… why’re you still here?”

“Ain’t it obvious?” Sun asked, mouth full of banana. “I’m here to help you out.”

The ever so obvious answer. “You’re such an idiot.” she quietly fumed. Sun cocked his head. 

“‘Course I am. Hell, I’ve met idiots more… idiotic than me. Heck, Neptune still sleeps with a bear because he thinks that some kind of ghost is coming from his closet. But I gotta say, Blake, you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Blake nearly shot back in anger, but Sun cut her off. “I’m serious. You wanna think that tackling the world all by your lonesome is a good idea, but you ignore anyone who wants to help you. We all love ya, but you won’t take us. Please, don’t push us away. You have no idea how much that hurts.”

Blake bit her lip. She knew, by the gods, she knew, but what else could she do? Look what happened to Yang? Her own partner was hurt because of her. Blake stared at her feet, guilt setting in. “You don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t. At least not now. But you will? That’s why I’m here.” He said with a grin. “I am gonna be your hero after all, whether you want it or not.”  
That idiot. That handsome, reckless, trusting, caring idiot. Of course. Now she knew why. It was effort. The amount of effort he threw in just for her. Fishing with his bare hands just to get her tuna? Journey with her across the world to covertly fight one of the world’s most renowned terrorist organizations? All for her sake. In a way, it just made it hurt more, but on the other hand, she felt at peace, safe, loved. It put her in total bliss.

“Hey, Blake, you okay or-” Sun was cut off by Blake’s lips mashing against his own. Blake literally felt his heart skip a beat as her chest pressed against his. His heat, his power, it was a joy to behold, made even better with Sun’s hands running up and down her body. After a few minutes, they seperated for air, leaving a trail of saliva behind. “Blake… you.”

“Shh, Sun.” Blake shushed him, placing a finger his lips. She gave him the best smile she could have possibly given him. “Just savor it.”

The cherry blossoms rained down on them from overhead. Sun held her in his arms, smiling blissfully. Blake leaned her head on his chest, counting the heartbeats. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe running wasn’t the best idea, but there wasn’t any going back. Maybe, just maybe, when all was said and done, when she’s defeated the White Fang, she can go back and save face. Maybe they’ll forgive her and they can pick up the pieces of what’s left. So many maybes. But for now, she had Sun, and she could depend on him more than anyone.


End file.
